I know what to do about this
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: A Jibbs one-shot, Jethro realises what he wants, Jenny! What will happen when he tells her? Rated M for SMUTTY content. Please Enjoy.


AN- This is my first ever JIBBS fic but I have been meaning to start one for some time, quite certain the SMUT is okay but please take the rating seriously as the content is not suitable for minors.

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own NCIS, if I did you think I'd let Kate and Jenny die, also JIBBS and TATE would be present on the show.

Hope you Enjoy this fic, more to come soon enough.

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

It had been a VERY long day at the NCIS headquarters and Jenny Shepard was lying down in her bedroom, she was very stressed after having SecNav on her back, having an argument with the director of the FBI about the way an investigation was being conducted, the argument had sprouted from a recent case that NCIS and the FBI had being working together but the FBI had been left in the dark, the main cause of the argument had been caused by her co-worker and former lover, Jethro Gibbs.

Jenny picked up her favourite romance novel from her bedside table and opened it up to the chapter she had just began reading, somehow whenever she read this particular novel, she managed to get so deep into it and so lost she would forget about the real world.

Jenny was just getting to her favourite part in the book when she heard a loud knock at her front door, she placed the novel down on her bedside table and wandered slowly downstairs, she let out a sigh as she opened the front door and was met by a familiar face.

"Evening, what can I do for you Agent Gibbs?" Jenny said in her best director voice.

"Don't start the director crap with me Jen." Gibbs replied, he looked at her body which was clad in a small, silky nightgown that was quite revealing.

Jenny felt the cold air hit her skin like a thousand knives, she opened the door and gestured for him to come inside, he entered her home and she shut the door before leaning against the banister for the stairs.

"Now please explain the reason why you are here." Jenny said.

"I know what I want to do about this Jen." He replied.

"This?" Jenny responded, her heart was racing and her head was pounding.

Jethro took a step closer towards her slender figure, he placed a hand on her cheek and lightly caressed it.

"Jen, you know exactly what I mean." He whispered causing Jenny's heart to race faster and her skin to go all goosepimply.

Jenny smiled and moved forward so that their bodies were touching.

Jethro leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, a soft moan escaped from Jenny's lips, she parted her lips slightly and deepened the kiss whilst her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms encircled her tiny waist.

9 years of long lost love, lust and longing was released into the kiss, soft incoherent moans escaped from their lips, Jethro picked Jenny up and pressed her against the wall as her long, slender legs wrapped around his waist, both of them knew where this kiss was leading and both of them wanted it to happen.

Soon enough the need for oxygen was great and they reluctantly pulled apart, their foreheads rested against each others as they attempted to regain their breath.

"Bedroom." Jenny breathed, she let out a giggle as her placed her back on the ground, his hands still around her waist, Jenny grabbed his hands and began walking upstairs, she had a sultry smile on her face.

She slowly led him into her bedroom and shut the door behind them before their lips met in a frenzy of love, lust and passion.

Jenny began slowly backing up whilst her lips were still pressed against his, she suddenly felt the bed behind her legs, she pulled away from her lover, she sat down on her bed and pulled him down so he was laying on top of her, she pressed her lips against his and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt whilst he lightly tugged the bottom of the nightgown up.

They pulled apart and he lifted the nightgown off her sexy body leaving her in only a tiny, red lace thong.

Jenny looked at Jethro who was gazing at her body lustfully, Jenny had a huge smile on her face as his hands began caressing her body with desire, passion and love, he began kissing her body affectionately, Jenny could feel a pool of heat form between her legs, Jethro pressed his body against Jenny, the feel of her nearly naked body against his was driving him crazy, his hands began massaging her breast causing Jenny to moan his name under her breath.

Jenny undid Jethro's belt and managed to remove his trousers leaving them both lying in just their underwear, Jethro moved Jenny up the bed so her head was resting on the pillows.

Their lips met again in a soft yet passionate kiss, Jethro's hand wandered down to the barrier on Jenny's body, he gripped his fingers around the material and slowly dragged it down Jenny's long legs before throwing it onto the floor.

He began kissing his way up her body causing Jenny to let out a low moan, finally he reached her lips and pressed a feather light kiss onto them, Jenny grabbed hold of the only barrier stopping them from doing what they wanted to do so much and tugged it off his body.

"I Need You." Jenny Panted, "NOW!"

A soft moan escaped from her lips as he slowly entered her, their eyes were locked on one another, both of them could tell that this was what they wanted, what they needed.

Their bodies slowly moved in sync with one another as if it was rehearsed, only the sound of soft moans were lingering in the air.

Beads of sweat formed on their skin as their bodies became as hot as volcanic lava, Jenny let out a lust filled moan as their bodies became one, their hearts were beating fast as if they had been chasing a suspect for a long distance, their breathing became shallow and erratic.

Jenny could feel a wave of smouldering heat run through her body, she was close to the edge and knew it wasn't going to be much to push her over the edge into eternal bliss.

"Jethro." Was the only word that escaped from her lips as she drew ever closer to the point of no return.

Jethro began moaning Jenny's name over and over like a personal mantra, both were very close to the edge.

"OH FUCK!" Jenny cried as her orgasm coursed through her body, she felt as if she had been set on fire.

Soon enough Jethro followed Jenny's lead, he collapsed onto the bed beside her, both of them were waiting for their breathing to regulate, Jethro wrapped his arm around Jenny's slender waist and pulled her closer, her hand was resting on his chest whilst her head was laying in the crook of his neck, her hair was quite messed up and their skin was covered in beads of sweat.

Jenny clutched the quilt and slowly dragged it up to cover their bodies as they succumbed to the overwhelming desire to sleep, both of them knew that this was it, nothing was going to separate them.

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

Please leave me some feedback so I know if this is good enough or if I should quit whilst I am ahead.

**TY**

**Beth..x…!**


End file.
